Sentimental
by Treina y Seis
Summary: .:ThunderxSeungHo:. ¿Cuántos pasos se necesitan para llegar al verdadero amor? M más adelante.


¿Cuántos años llevaban conociéndose ya? ¿Meses, semanas, días, minutos, segundos? Ni siquiera podía llegar a una aproximación, nunca había sido bueno en las matemáticas. Sin embargo, tanto tiempo compartido, tanto tiempo juntos, tanto como era posible, no podía ser medido, ni con los dedos, ni con una calculadora, ni haciendo cuentas, ni sacando el típico ábaco que les enseñaban a usar en la primaria, de ninguna forma podía ser cuantificado el tiempo, sentimental; al menos para él, que pasaba con su _hyung_.

Parpadeó un par de veces, sacudiendo su cabeza, se hartaba de ser tan cursi, se hartaba de pensar casi como una chica cuando se trataba de ese panda, de como mantenerlo feliz, de como complacerlo, de como hacerlo sonreír.. todo por hacerlo sonreír, ese era su premio, el regalo que todos los días anhelaba, verlo hacer ese lindo gesto con los labios, justo después de lamerlos, era todo un deleite para sus orbes oscuras.

Se detuvo en seco, sintiendo como los colores se le subían al rostro, lo sabía, sentía algo por el líder, era más que claro, era obvio. Sus sentimientos eran casi claros, casi, porque aún no se atrevía a aceptar por completo el hecho de que se sentía atraído sentimental y sexualmente por otro hombre; casi, porque no se atrevía si quiera a pensar el escenario de su confesión, porque, encima de todo, lo que más le faltaba era el valor; de aceptarlo y decirlo.

-" Nunca es tan sencillo… "- Se repetía a sí mismo en voz baja, ni siquiera cuando se trataba de una chica era sencillo. Se imaginaba todo en color de rosa, con pequeños destellos. -" Soy una nena… "- Se miraba avergonzado al espejo de su baño. ¿Cómo podía? O ¿Cómo no podía hacerlo? Se imaginaba llenándole de besitos, llenándole de abrazos, llenándole de caricias, llenándole de ´ te quieros ´, absurdamente, muchos ' te quieros '. Reía apenado, esas escenas solo pasan en las caricaturas, pero juraba ver ese fondo rosado, brilloso y… a veces floreado cuando estaba cerca de él.

Y encima de todo eso, ¿Cómo no sentirse una carga para él?. Un toque de nostalgia y tristeza se apoderó de su expresión. ¿Cómo no sentir que era un estorbo? Siempre hablándole, siempre buscándolo, dándole los buenos días, a veces haciéndole de desayunar, algo desastroso de tanto en tanto, gracias a su ya, totalmente, conocida falta de talento en el área culinaria, siempre, siempre detrás de él, como perro faldero. - " No esperes, voy a ti…"- se maldijo un poco por esas palabras, que siempre le decía solo en sueños, solo en voz baja.

Y ahí estaba él, sentado por la mañana, esperando a que todos despertaran, o al menos que él despertara. Para así iniciar las tareas del día, era el tan odiado día de limpieza en la casa, y esta vez no se sentía con ganas de empezar solo la tarea, solo para terminar haciendo más que los demás, hoy no se sentía tan dadivoso.

Un poco desesperado, caminaba en círculos por la sala, se sentaba en el sillón, se volvía a parar a caminar. Quizá se había levantado demasiado temprano. Encendió el televisor para ver la hora, 8:45 am. –"Oh vaya…"- Se tiró desesperanzado en el sillón más grande, casi desparramándose, cambiando de canal en la televisión; buscando los dibujos animados, a final de cuentas, si iba a esperar al menos lo iba a hacer divirtiéndose. Miraba los canales de caricaturas, de repente pensando que ojalá pasaran de nuevo esa caricatura de _Hello Kitty _que tanto le gustaba ver cuando era un poco más joven, riendo bajito ante el pensamiento, ya todos en la casa sabían que le gustaba _Hello Kitty_ incluso algunas de sus cosas en la habitación eran de esa gatita, pero el hecho de pensar en que sus compañeros supieran que veía la caricatura, era un tanto abrumador, en especial su querido líder. Sabía que reirían, incluso hasta llegar a las carcajadas.

-"Como cualquier día" – Sonrió tranquilo, bostezando un poco, tratando de poner atención a la televisión sin éxito, de todos modos, nunca había sido muy fan de ella, y no por aburrimiento iba a empezar a serlo.

Sería una larga mañana al parecer.


End file.
